The present invention is directed to a christmas tree for a subsea hydrocarbon production system. More particularly, the invention is directed to a tree which combines the ease of retrieval associated with vertical christmas trees with the ease of power feedthrough associated with horizontal christmas trees.
Vertical christmas trees (“VXT's”) with fail safe closed (“FSC”) barrier valves in the vertical bore are not compatible with hanging off elements in the top of the tree. Horizontal christmas trees (“HXT's”) are not easy retrievable, as the tubing hanger is suspended in the tree.